SkyDoesMinecraft
SkyDoesMinecraft (Adam Dahlberg), also known as SkythekidRS, is a YouTuber who plays Minecraft. Known for his love of 'butter' and his intense hate for squids, SkyDoesMinecraft is the most popular Minecraft YouTuber with over 9,000,000 suscribers as proof! Sky calls his suscribers the Sky Army! He is the second to join Team Crafted, but left the group!He is no longer a part of Team Crafted! History Adam Dahlberg 'known on YouTube as'SkyDoesMinecraft is an immensely popular Minecraft YouTuber who is famous for calling gold "Butter" and hating the Minecraft squids. He was a member of the famous Minecraft group, Team Crafted. As of recently, on March 6th, 2014 stated on twitter, he left the group due to no reason and they all are still friends. His Minecraft name is SkythekidRS because before he got into Minecraft, he made videos comprising himself playing RuneScape with the name Skythekid, hence the RS, and uploaded to his original channel JinTheDemon. His channel started as a spinoff when someone suggested him to play it and the first episode of his Minecraft Let's Play series, Sky does Minecraft, came out. He is also famous for playthroughs of Minecraft Custom Maps or Parkour Maps with his friends,MunchingBrotato, Deadlox, AntVenom, CavemanFilms, KKcomics, RagingHouse, Bashurverse and more. With more than 9.9 million subscribers, SkyDoesMinecraft is the 9th most subscribed channel on YouTube according to the Official Wikitubia Mo Subscribed Lists and is one of the fastest growing gaming channels on Youtube. He currently resides in Washington, U.S.A -James Grissom increased all the information on this page including this,qoutes and trivia Friends Sky is know to mostly play with: * Munching Brotato * Deadlox * Gizzy14Gazza * xRp_Mx13 * HuskyMudkipz * TrueMU (MinecraftUniverse) * GoldSolace * Bodil40 * And many more Sky Army The Sky Army are SkyDoesMinecraft's suscribers. They tend to share his mutual love of butter and hate for squids. Often haters are called Squids, which are also known as Sky's arch nemesis. Squids As said are Sky's and the Sky Army's arch nemesis. They always manage to appear in Sky's Mod Showcases. Kick I have no clue what this section is for Characters in Videos *The Squids: They are known to annoy him and be his worst enemy, but they have gotten really popular. They first appeared in his Arctic mod review, and started reappearing and annoying him. Some people call it a war, because there are a lot of squids but there is the Sky Army. *Butter Golem: He puts gold/butter blocks in a golem style, and he uses is them in his Mod Reviews. *Ninja Pig: A character in his newer mod reviews. First appearing in his Magical Fruits mod, he dissapeared like a ninja and that was his origin. Leaving Team Crafted but they are all still his friends Sky left Team Crafted due to because he wanted to do videos on his own and not in a group. The same goes for other members in the group like HuskyMudkipz,deadlox,and SSundee. Trivia ** At Minecon 2013, Sky shared a YouTubers panel with ihasCupquake (Tiffany), Antvenom (Taylor Harris), and CaptainSparklez (Jordan Maron). ** During his panel at Minecon , Adam explained he got the nickname "Sky" from when he made his sister a RuneScape account called "Skythekid" and eventually stole it. ** He can beatbox. ** He's been to Oktoberfest. ** In a livestream he posted to YouTube, Adam has said he is adopted. ** Adam stated that his life before he started YouTube was a depressing one. Not much is known about Adam's depressive period other than his weight, which was around 304 pounds. However, he promised he will talk more about this in his upcoming Draw My Life video, which will be uploaded on his channel after reaching 10 million subscribers. ** Adam used to have a dog named Budders, but he had to give him back because he bit people, even his current girlfriend, Alesa. They now have two other dogs, Milton (Otherwise known as Milton the Super Dog) and Bailey (Also known as Bailey the Wonder Dog). ** Adam has come out as bisexual on twitter (as of October 16, 2013), saying, "After all the gay things I've seen and poked fun at, Skylox, etc, I feel now is a great time to say publicly, I'm bisexual. Bring it haters." ** He appeared in Lady Gaga's music video "G.U.Y." as "Minecraft Gamer". ** His most famous series is Cops n Robbers Quotes ** BUTTER! ** Fluffy! ** Hahaha, what the f***? ** JUMP! ** I'm gonna give you background music...DUH DUH DUH DUH! ** So beautiful! It's so beautiful! ** Friendship. Friendship! There's so much friendship going on here. ** Friendship. Friendship! ** We can talk about this! ** Don't do dis. ** Hashtag Ty's left foot. ** Truce. ** Don't let the Mudkip win! ** Untamable! ** Oh my God... ** Pro status! Pro status! ** Let's just talk, you're good at negotiation, right? ** It's so majestic... ** BODIL40!! BODIL40! DESCRIPTION,BODIL40! ** FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM! ** AHHHHHHH!!!!! ** Feeesh. ** Mom! Are you proud of me?! Mom?! ** Egg ** Goodbye world ... goodbye. ** I REGRET NOTHING! ** All in favor of voting _____ off the island ** BRREEEEEEEEEE!! ** WEEEEZZZYYYY!!! ** You did good! ** I hate all of you! ** WHY! TY! WHY!! ** POOP! ** DIEING! ** Rub-a-dub-a-dub in da freakin' tub! ** Rub-a-dub-a-dub! IMPORTANT NOTE Keep increasing the information since i dont know everything about him. I have put a great deal of information on this page -James Grissom follow me at @kellymich482Category:Former Team Crafted Members Category:Players Category:Team Crafted 2.0 members